Conventionally, the stator design for a two-pole, single phase alternating current induction motor may have an outline which is circular, in the form of a circle flattened along two diametrically opposite sides or flattened along four sides at opposite ends of orthogonal diameters. Still another conventional stator design has a hexagonal outline. In a circular stator, the magnetic material of the stator, normally iron, is distributed uniformly throughout the body of the stator. The axis of the magnetic poles thereof can be located along any diagonal of the cross section. In such a stator the flux density of the magnetic path of a stator pole is non-uniform, being dense at some points and sparse at others. Such designs are wasteful of magnetic material and result in a motor which is heavier and larger than it need be. Other conventional forms of stator design are usually more conservative of stator material than those of circular form, but still tend to be somewhat wasteful of material.